A New Generation
by QuirkAlly
Summary: Link and Tetra have started a new adventure together forever and it all begins with an "I do." They both say goodbye to sleep as they enter parenthood. Suggests a honeymoon scene but nothing else. Lemon free! Takes place between Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.


**This is my very first fanfiction. Please write a review! I'll keep writing regardless if people don't like it but I might not publish it. I also don't know how fast chapters will be coming out due to writers block and such! I really like writing and I felt that this is a place to mature as a writer in. I don't like writing anything sexual. The worst I am going to do is refer that they are having sex. So to be safe I'm going to rate this as T. I'm sooooooo nervous!**

**Oh! Before i forget! I don't own anything Zelda related(sadly. It's a great series)! I am NOT trying to make a few extra bucks on this! Though I could use some but I don't want to make money off of this because I don't own this! This is ALL Nintendo!**

A New Generation

Inspired by some fan art!

"Tetra, can we go back home?" Link asked, "We can invite Astrid if we really have to." Tetra looked down. Maybe it was time to head home. Link had just proposed to her and he just wants to visit his grandmother and his little sister, Aryll.

"Tell Astrid that we're leaving next week to the day. No later no earlier." Tetra had ordered Link. She loved him dearly and she knew he wanted this. Feeling a little homesick herself, she started to write a letter for the Ocean King. It included her farewells and her thanks for saving her. In the meantime, the ship needed cleaning. This place smelled terrible and the giant room smells like Neko's mischief. She doesn't even know what it smells; it just smells of sweat, Neko, sweat, and the most horrible stench of Neko. While Link was gone, she remembered when he saved her the very first time in the woods. A smile formed on her face. And when she had reached out for his hand on their first date because he was shy. She could never forget the look on his face when she kissed his cheek. Priceless. Just priceless.

"Miss?"

"Yes, Babe?" She asked.

"Wrong guy but I appreciate the compliment." Gonzo said.

Tetra's face grew a little pink, "Sorry. Just thinking about Li– what needs to be done on the ship. Like the sleeping quarters are disgusting. I cannot believe that anything can sleep in that–"

"You mean 'anyone' Miss?" Gonzo asked.

"No I meant anything. The reason why you aren't sick is because not even an illness would live there. Clean it to where I would sleep in there. The decks need swabbing and you all smell horribly." Tetra said backing a little, "Take a bath? I know we're pirates and all but seriously. We'll die of plague if you keep living like this. Don't even get me started on the kitc–"

"Sweetheart?" Link came in.

"Why am I getting interrupted so much today?"

"Because you're ordering Gonzo to do a little bit too much."

"Oh. Hey Link." She calmed down, "sorry. Just a bit frazzled lately."

"Gonzo, I'd start a little earlier on that list if I were you." Link said, dismissing Gonzo secretly.

Gonzo saluted,"Miss," and left.

"Babe just sit down," Link said and he pulled out a chair. Tetra sat down and relaxed,"What am I supposed to do? I cannot keep up the pirates and have a family."

Link put down his sword and shield and started massaging her shoulders,"Who said anything about a family?"

"I want a family, Link. Don't you?"

She asked carefully.

"Of course i do," Link leaned down to kiss the crown of her head,"I just wasn't expecting it so soon." And he resumed massaging, "Why can't we leave earlier? I know for the wedding that everyone wants to be there. The sooner we get married the sooner we can have a family."

"Because if we leave abruptly Linebeck won't get to say his goodbyes and the Ocean King will be a little irritated."

"We'll see them again at the wedding."

"Speaking of which," Tetra stood up, "Where's that gonna be?"

Link thought about it, "Why not the ship?"

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much cleaning I have to do and cooking and I still have to get Linda to make my dress..."

"You're stressed, honey."

"Well I want to see you manage all of this then. We still need to send out invitations." Tetra told the hero.

"All I need to know is who you want to invite and I'll notify to Rito tribe of it. Invitations are complete." Link remarked.

"Dress?" Tetra asked.

"We have to go to Windfall for that one. Unless you want Astrid to make you one."

Tetra had just noticed that the ship got quiet. She walked to the door and opened it. The pirates fell in her room from leaning on the door.

"You rats! I want this ship cleaned up! I expected more from you Gonzo," Tetra said angrily, "Gonzo, you know what we have to do, and now you know what me and Link plan to do so start on it!"

"Yes, Zelda." Gonzo replied.

"My name is Tetra and you shall address me so." Tetra reminded bitterly.

All of the pirates scrambled out of the room and all that was left was an angry Tetra and a confused Link.

"Anyways, should I get Astrid started on the dress?"

"Why not? She's close. While I'm doing the dress, maybe you can gather everyone? I hope these people aren't landlubbers cause I'm not cleaning that off of the side of my ship." Tetra started out of the room, "thanks, sweetie."

Link grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him into a passionate kiss. Link pulled back, "I have everything under control."

Tetra, a little dazed, walked off of the ship onto Mercay Island. Link watched her as she walked to Linebeck's ship.

"Alright guys! Tetra wants this ship clean by the time she comes back!" Link spoke loudly,"If it's not clean, not even I could calm her down so pick up the pace!" Link went into the sleeping quarters and started to clean up. He had to admit, he gagged a little when he smelled the laundry piling up in the corner. Link picked up everything. Every sock and underwear was in the washing tub. Zuko tried coming in the room unnoticed but when Link saw him, "Zuko! Can you help me out here. I mean seriously. How can you guys smell this terrible? I'm getting a sense of rotten fish and sweat with a side of death." Link joked.

"Fine. I'll help you but I want something in return."

"Telescope break finally?"

"Link its more than a telescope. This thing spotted the Forsaken Fortress on our first adventure together!"

Link sighed, "okay. I'll get you a new one but, since they're expensive you have to do all of the laundry and lay them out to dry too."

Zuko looked excited,"I will! Do I have to match them with each pirate's attire too?"

"Since when do you say 'attire'?"

"Never you mind, Sir. I'll finish before Zelda gets back."

"I know," Link said walking off, "you have no choice but to finish."

Zuko was starting the clothes as Link left. The deck hadn't even been started.

"So when did you guys start?"

"Um. Roughly thirty seconds after Zel- I mean Tetra left, Sir." Nudge replied.

"Right. And we have... Five people swabbing the deck and it's not started? The kitchen needs cleaning and so does the bathroom. Nudge, you and Gonzo can finish the deck. Senza, you can do the bathroom."

Niko snickered.

"Nevermind. Niko has the bathroom and-"

"Oh come on." Niko mumbled.

"Senza and Mako have the kitchen. If Tetra comes back and this place doesn't sparkle, no one gets to go to the bar for the rest of the year. You wish I was bluffing."

At that moment everyone dispersed except for Nudge and Gonzo.

"Fifty rupees to the guy who does the most work," Link said.

Gonzo and Nudge picked up the pace.

"I'll be back." Link told them.

He leapt off of the pirate ship and onto Linebeck's ship.

"I thought I heard yelling." Linebeck greeted, "When are y'all leaving?"

"Well I don't know but sometime soon. Me and Tetra are planning a wedding. Also don't know if the Rito fly out here for mail. When did Zelda leave?"

"About two minutes before you came in here and I don't know about 'Rito' but we do have that guy with wings."

"I'll just ask the Rito," Link said not recognizing anything Linebeck said.

"Whos gonna be the best man?"

"No one. We aren't even having a reception. Tetra just wants a marriage. Not a party or 'any of that land stuff.' So I'm just gonna send a letter in the mail to the Rito tribe telling them about the wedding invitations and they'll handle that." Link started to get off of the ship, "Bring your best clothes. You might even meet someone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to Tetra~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oshus?" Tetra knocked on the door, "Are you there?"

"Yes I am! Just one second!" Tetra heard him call.

The door came open to his smile and three faries.

"Leaf, Neri, Ceila," Tetra looked at the Ocean King, "Oshus."

"Welcome, Tetra. Why don't you come in?" Oshus asked and motioned for Tetra to come in.

Tetra walked in and just relaxed. After all, this man helped save her alongside with Link. The room smelled of salt and sand which was a comfort; it smelled like the ship. Tetra went to sit down in the corner of the small house as she noticed Ceila coming to talk to her. Right as she sat down, Ceila started to ask,"Whens the wedding? Do I have to wear anything? You aren't pregnant or anything, right? Who's making the dress? Where is the wedding? Most of all, who's going to marry you two because thats sort-"

"Ceila." Said an old voice.

"Yes?"

"Give her some space; she came to answer those questions before you asked them."

Ceila flew to the king,"sorry."

Tetra shook her head,"It's fine. I've actually come to find one answers. First of all, the wedding is in three days exactly. Link thinks it's in two weeks but I want it in three so, it will be in three days. We won't have a reception or anything. I just want to be married."

Tetra paused,"and i was wondering, Oshus, if you could do the honor of marrying us."

Oshus looked at Tetra softly and smiled putting his hand of Tetra's shoulder,"I would love to."

"Thank you so much! I don't know who would've if you couldn't have done it. I was thinking maybe one of my crew members but, they ARE pirates an' all." Tetra said quickly,"Oh. And you thought I was pregnant?"

Ceila flew a little backwards,"No I was just making sure. You look great! I wasn't calling you fa-"

"And the wedding will be...?" Oshus asked.

"On the ship. I knew that there wasn't really a place that could fit an entire- Great Fairy! I forgot to tell the crew to clean the cargo hold!" Tetra exclaimed.

"I'll do it!" Leaf said and flew out the window.

"I am hopin' that Astrid would make my dress for me too."

"Well," Oshus said, "you need to start on that as soon as possible considering the wedding to be in a few days."

Tetra slumped in the chair,"yay. Girl time."

Neri flew to Tetra,"At least it's only for a day."

"True. Well I have to go now. I'll probably get Linebeck to take me to Isle of Ember."

"Can I go?" Both fairies asked at the same time.

Tetra looked at them both not knowing the answer,"I need one of you to stay with Link and make sure he watches the crew for me. They aren't allowed to go to the bar until that place is cleaned to your standards."

"I have dealt with that kid for a long time now." Ceila said.

"He's a man now." Tetra reminded.

"I'll go with him," Ceila said,"now you can have some girl time too, Neri."

Tetra stood up and hugged Oshus. "You'll see me in three days. This isn't goodbye this is 'see you soon'."

"Don't run into any giant birds or ghost ships please." Oshus said with a chuckle.

Tetra started to leave, "I have a knack of finding them." She closed the door and went to Linebeck. On her way there, she just had to think. Is this the right choice? She knew she was bound to marry him because he saved her and he's close to her age and all but is this the right thing or is this too cliche? Is love what she feels now or is this duty? Each time he kisses her, she feels like she's light as air. Each time hugs her, she feels like she belongs in the world. Each time he smiles, she can't help but to smile back. Tetra doesn't know what love feels like. He knows she's not perfect yet he still hugs her everyday and never stops saying,"I love you." Is this love or is she in love with the idea of being in love? Tetra shook her head. She knew she was over thinking this too much. Besides, Linebeck's ship was literally ten seconds away.


End file.
